Generally, a transforming toy has a body having a form of a robot or car and transforms into the robot or car form from an arbitrary form. As the single toy transforms into other forms, children can enjoy a variety of plays.
According to the conventional transforming toy, however, the transforming process is carried out by means of a user's manual manipulation, and if the play time with the transforming toy is long, the user's excitement may be decreased.
On the other hand, there is suggested a shooting play for providing a lot of fun, wherein a moving object like a marble, medal, disc and so on is shot toward a target located on a given position so as to make the target fall down.
Such shooting play is carried out by just shooting the moving object toward the target, but unfortunately, it does not provide the fun occurring at the time when the moving object hits the target.
Recently, there has been suggested a shooting toy that is provided with a camera mounted thereon in such a manner as to be controlled remotely by a controller to transfer the image signals of the images acquired thereby to the controller and a monitor connected to the controller to display the acquired images on the basis of the image signals.
Another conventional shooting toy is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1050043 (entitled “shooting toy”), wherein it is determined whether shooting is done well using image recognition.
According to the conventional shooting toys, however, it is determined whether shooting is done well using the image recognition, so that the shooting toys are complicated in configurations and are raised in manufacturing costs.